


Hygge

by tinkalaphey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkalaphey/pseuds/tinkalaphey
Summary: He is standing by the door, in his orderly and elegant leathers; untouched by the flames of Surtur.Thor smiles.





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> Who's excited for Phase Four? :-)  
> This is a small thing I whipped up after watching the panel on the Loki series.

The man in the mirror isn’t awfully familiar, Thor thinks, as he opens the bottle and pours himself a drink.

He has polished, clean armour and a patch to cover his gruesome eye. He does not mind, rather grimaces at the length of his hair, though it proves less distracting during battle. He lifts his hand to smooth against his crinkled skin, to run his fingers over the eyepatch – it is scratched, dark and much unlike his fathers.

His thoughts are dissipated by surefooted steps: he’d recognise them from miles away.

Thor’s countenance is riant long before Loki steps into the mirror’s view. He is standing by the door, in his orderly and elegant leathers; untouched by the flames of Surtur. Before, Thor might’ve been surprised by his escape, his appearance, but Loki has proved his wit and trickery unchallenged time and time again.

He turns to face Loki, and waits, patient and discerning.

“It suits you,” Loki says, genial. He’s a fox with his words.

Thor’s face is imperceptible as he looks down on the cap in his hand. 

Loki has played him a fool many times. It seemed an unbreakable tradition until shortly ago, two children at play; to wander back and forth, like a dance between partners, meeting at the middle only for the fingers to barely touch. Then, they were swept away to meet another partner, to brusquely meet again the next hour. This time, Thor decides, he’d like to intertwine – but how could he be sure Loki wasn’t already gone?

“Maybe you’re not so bad after all, brother,” Thor says and takes the time to truly look at Loki, to truly breathe him in, like a painting he’d never see again. He is radiating a warmth Thor thought long lost ago. Not shown, but felt.

Loki cocks his head and quirks his lips. “Maybe not,” he agrees.

Thor fiddles with the cap and offers a subtle nod, “Thank you,” he says, and tosses the cap into the air. “If you were here, I might even give you a hug.”

He throws the cap at Loki’s illusion, as he had many times before.

His brother catches it.

His fingers curl around the silver points: the cap is tucked tightly within his unwavering, real palm, with the fair skin and the delicate fingers.

“I’m here.”

Thor watches him, then concedes to a faint, earnest smile. Loki shows his teeth; he does not bare them as he used to, but exposes them. Loki ever so rarely shows his teeth. Thor thinks it might’ve been years since he’d seen them shimmer such a splendid white.

They don’t move, not an inch. The air hangs comfortably, void of abrasive sounds or idle chatter. Loki stares for long, before he tosses the cap back and briskly exits the room, the green of his cape an unspoken farewell.

But Thor is not bitter, nor is he dumbfound; he only smiles wider.

Loki’s emotions were only ever glimpsed through his eyes.  
It seems only natural he’d hug with them, too.


End file.
